Francis in a Fairytale
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Francis has an awful family and now the servant boy for his step family. The only hope he has is the key to find his true love. Madine does not want to get married but run away. Will they ever find love?


New Story i hope you like it!

Francis had a great childhood and he had a great family. But then his beautiful mother died and his father remarried to an awful woman. She had two sons. One who was older than him and the other younger than him. He was the step child and he was never treated very well. But it had gotten worse when his father died but he left him with a gift. It was a key that unlocked the heart of his true love.

After his father death everything got worse and he became their servant boy. He was dress in rags and he did all the chores. The one chore that he loved was to cook. But he will never stopped having hope that one day he will find his true love.

Francis was having a great dream about running after someone.

_They were in a field of grass. He was casing her. She had long locks of blond hair. He case her and finally as he catches her. They both fall and then..._

Then someone yelled his name. " Francis get up and make breakfast! Hurry!" He slept in and that means Alice will be mad as always. He gets up and runs down. A petit and angry blond gave him the death glare.

" We are hungry! Come on!" She shout at him.

The older brother had bright red hair and eyes of emerald. His name is Scottie." Hey Princess can you hurry it up?"

The other brother younger than him had paled hair and same eyes at Scottie. His name is Vincent " Come on I want to eat!" He mumbles and whines.

Francis cooks as fast he can and serves them. He makes the tea and make the baked goods for Alice.

" Mmmh 'ood. But next time try better." The red head growls and glares at Francis.

"Hey frog go do your chores!" Alice yells at him as he spaces out.

" Ah Desole." He scurries off to his chores and he see his big white fluffy cat. " Bonjour Jacque. How are you?" Francis goes to check on the animals. Jacque follows him to the pen. The animals there need to be tended to. There were the chickens about ten of them that attacked him. They were yellow and fluffy. Jacque chases the baby one but then Francis told the cat to shoo away. Jacque ran up the tree and watched him work. He fed the chickens and collected their eggs. Next he had to milk the cow and her name was betty. He pets the old cow and milks her. After all those chores were done he had to clean the whole house. " Come on Jacque follow me." The cat jumps out and follows his owner. The next chore was the worst because Alice's cat William would always get the floor dirty after he cleans it. But this time Francis decides that Jacque should be helpful. He ties a set a brushes on his feet. The cat seems to be confused at first then he slides on the floor with ease. Then William came and cause trouble like always.

" Non stop William!" Francis shouts but then the one and only Alice came.

" Francis stop yelling at William and do your work. Come here." The cat hisses at Francis and runs towards Alice. They leave glaring at Francis and his cat.

" Zut Alors!" He continues to clean and his cat seems to be having lot of fun. Once that was done he had to cook for the family. He hoped that Scottie was in his room because he always harassed him. Vincent was always in the study ; He reads all of his father's books.

" Hey princess what are you up to? " Scotties grins and nearly hit the cat. Jacque hiss at him.

" Jacque non go." Francis scolds at the cat but he meant well. " What do you want Scottie?" He groans and wants to ignore him. He starts to work on the meal but then he stands behind him. "Stop Scottie Please. You know she hates when you do this?" He really was uncomfortable at the moment and want him to go away.

" When I do what?" He says in his ear and touches him. He bites his neck till it bleeds.

" Merde stop please. That hurts." Francis whimpers in pain and feels his cold hands touch him.

" No your mine. I want to play." He turns Francis face and kisses him. As he kisses him he bites his lip till is bleeds.

Alice walks in on them and Francis tries to push him away. She looked ferrous and glares at Francis. " You whore! How dare you touch your brother that way!"

" But I didn't do anything! I was just about to make dinner!" He explains to her but she will never believe him over Scottie.

" Mother he was seducing me and wanted him to me kisses him. I am so sorry mother I can't help it." Scottie pleads to his mother and lies about the whole thing.

" Fine just go! You Francis finish dinner and they got back to your room! You sick person. I have no idea why I kept such a whore!" She yells at him and then leaves with Scottie. He turns around and gives him an evil grin.

Francis checks his neck and it worst them last time. He wipes with a wet cloth and then Vincent come down.

" What are you going to cook today?" He wonders and stares at him.

Francis never gets mad at Vincent because he was only rude to him. Also he was a nice kid once you get used to him. " A roast with vegetable, mashed potato and a blueberry pie." He smiles and continued to cook.

" That is nice. I heard Mother and you fight ? Was is Scottie again." He wonders and see the bite mark. " Oh I see. You better be careful tonight. He seems to be restless without you by his side." He states and he knows his older brother like to torture Francis. He really hated him for it. Francis has always been kind to them.

" Merci. I know he been rough lately." He tries to smile.

" I am sorry he so cruel. I think it because our dad left us to die. He liked your father till he died on us." He give a small smile to Francis.

The door dell had rung and Vincent runs to the chance to see who it was.

" Hello is the misses in? " The man asked him.

" Yes. Mother, someone is at the door. It looks like the royal messenger ." He tells his mother and she comes with a smiles.

" Good afternoon good Sir. How can I help you today." She ask with a welcoming tone.

" Miss Your sons have been invited to the royal ball. The King has not found a suitor for his daughters. Here is an invitation. One for each sons. " He hands her the envelopes. " The King will be please if they come." Then he was off his way to the next house.

" Scottie! Vincent! You're going to the ball! This is great!" She tells them but they both seem to be not care.

" But Mother, I am too young to marry." He told his mother and saw that the other one said Francis not his name.

"I don't want to marry a princess they are no high maintenance." Scottie states and really didn't care for women.

" Now both of you shush! Your going and that is finally." She scolds at them

" Miss Alice are you sure there is not one for me?" Francis ask but thought it was not the best idea.

" No go back to work!" She shouts at him and takes her sons to the living room to figure out which color their suits should be.

Francis really thought he would get one and then his cat turned up. He walked around his legs. He was almost done with the meal as he cooked he was day dream about that girl.

Meanwhile in the castle...

" Madine come out Father wants to talk to us." Amelia calls out to her sister but she open the door and see that she is gone. "Father Madine is gone again!" She yells and the search party starts.

Who is Madine? Will Francis get his happy ending?

You guys like it? Reviews please?

Note: I will be updating if you guys want any story updated just message me! Thanks!


End file.
